Currently, a hardware system structure of a smartphone is mainly a dual processor architecture. An application processor runs an operating system, and is responsible for controlling the entire operating system, including additional application functions of the smartphone such as audio/video processing, document processing, and data processing. A baseband processor is responsible for communications protocol processing, and implements a basic communication function of the smartphone. Use of the dual processor architecture can diversify and extend functions of the mobile phone, but also make internal processing of the smartphone more complex.
When a user performs a call by using a mobile phone, there is such a scenario in which the user initiates an outgoing call at a same time when the user receives an incoming call. In a conventional single-card single-pass mobile phone, no collision exists, because for the single-card mobile phone, performing an incoming call or an outgoing call is determined according to a protocol stack preemption sequence in this scenario. If the outgoing call preferentially occupies a protocol stack, incoming call information is processed according to whether incoming call waiting is set in the mobile phone; or if the incoming call preferentially occupies a protocol stack, the outgoing call fails.
However, in a smartphone with the dual processor architecture, outgoing call information needs to first pass through an application processor and then arrives at a baseband processor to complete an outgoing call operation, and incoming call information needs to first pass through the baseband processor and then arrives at the application processor to prompt a user about an incoming call. If an outgoing call of the user is being processed by the application processor and an incoming call has arrived at the baseband processor, a collision occurs and causes a mobile phone processing disorder, and vice versa.
For a dual-card single-pass mobile phone, currently, there is no mechanism for a collision between an incoming call and an outgoing call of different cards (different accounts). Because each account is corresponding to an independent protocol stack, once a case in which an incoming call and an outgoing call simultaneously arrive occurs, the incoming call and the outgoing call separately update their own protocol stacks to which the outgoing call and the incoming call respectively belong. In this case, the outgoing call dwells in a telephone calling interface, but cannot be dialed out, and a calling party who calls the mobile phone hears a ringing indication tone from a called party, but the called party receives no caller ID display. That is, both the incoming call and the outgoing call cannot be performed. Therefore, an effective protection mechanism is lacked for the collision between an incoming call and an outgoing call of the dual-card signal-pass mobile phone.